


So Fiercely Did It Beat

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: Does Your Heart Beat? [2]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sci Fi references, debate, references, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade introduces Peter to Logan and Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fiercely Did It Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atomics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/gifts).



> Hi guys! Yep, second installment of the geeky spideypool au.  
> notsoguiltypleasures prompted:  
> "Logan's reaction to Wade actually spending time with someone that's not him. Or some partially forced (by wade) "group hangs" with Logan Kurt wade and Peter."
> 
> SOMEHOW THIS ENDED UP WITH MORE REFERENCES THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER?!?!

Logan blinked twice as Wade approached their table, dragging a boy in tow. Then he sighed.  
“Hiya Logan. Kurt. Look, I brought the study buddy I’ve been talking about.”  
“Who?” Logan asked as two sat down.  
“My study buddy. English partner. I’m thinking of inducting him into the House of Wade.”  
“I already told you that assignment isn’t a group one.”  
Wade shrugged. “Oh rules are meant to be broken.”  
Logan made a strangled noise and put his head on the table. Kurt patted him reassuringly.  
“I’m sorry,” he said to Peter in his thick accent. “I don’t believe I’ve heard about you.”  
Peter opened his mouth to respond but Wade beat him to it. “He’s the guy I’ve been talking about all week,” he said, hurt. “The guy who wears cool t-shirts and can actually tell a Klingon Bird-of-Prey from a Romulan Battle Cruiser.” And he had made sure of it. He had even printed up flashcards of various Star Trek spaceships just to make sure they were on the same level of geekiness. He was happy to report that Peter had passed with flying colours.  
Kurt blinked twice. “I have not heard this story,” he said finally.  
Logan lifted up his head. “Were we actually in the room when you’ve been telling us this story?”  
Wade blinked. “Oh. Maybe not.” He shrugged. “I don’t usually pay attention.”  
Peter chuckled softly, and Wade slung his arm over his shoulders. “But he’s great.”  
Peter’s ears turned red. “Um…”  
Logan stared at him. Oh great. He thought. That’s just what Wade’s ego needs, an admirer.  
“So kid,” he began.  
“I’m three months older than you,” Peter corrected.  
Logan blinked.  
“He calls people kid to make up for his height,” Kurt informed him.  
Logan growled.  
“He growls for the same reason,” Wade added.  
Logan angrily dug into his meal, and there was a silence. Kurt gave Peter a once-over. “You’re friends with Steve Rogers, nein?”  
Peter nodded, shifting uncomfortably. Wade still hadn’t moved his arm. “Yeah. I somehow fell into the popular crowd.” He tried shrugging, but Wade’s arm weighed him down.  
Wade gave him a wide eyed look. “But this is the popular crowd,” he said, gesturing to Logan, Kurt and himself. “You haven’t heard?!”  
Logan snorted.  
Peter stuttered. “I..uh..I…”  
Wade sighed. “It’s okay. I’ll forgive you this once.” He tapped Peter’s nose. “Because you’re cute.”  
Kurt looked between the two of them and frowned. 

~

Logan tapped his foot impatiently. “Where is he?”  
He was waiting with Kurt by the basketball court, waiting for Wade so they could all go home. They lived in the same neighbourhood, so they usually walked home together.  
“Maybe he’s in detention?” Kurt offered.  
Logan shook his head. “Would’ve heard something from Summers.”  
Scott took a distinct pleasure in pointing out Wade’s faults. If Wade had got into trouble, Scott would’ve told them.  
“Maybe he’s forgotten us?”  
It’s wasn’t as if Wade was the most focussed person.  
Logan gave him a dark look. Kurt replied with a sympathetic smile and stepped closer to kiss him on the cheek. He watched the internal conflict play out on Logan’s face – his typical ‘bad boy’ persona clashing with his innate want of affection. Finally he sighed and pulled Kurt close, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt laughed.  
“Five minutes,” Logan said. “Then we go find him.” There was a threat in his voice.  
“See, I told you they’d wait!” came a loud, unmistakable voice from across the court.  
Logan and Kurt separated and turned around to face him. Logan’s face reverted back to its natural scowl as Wade hurried towards them, dragging poor Peter behind them.  
“Let’s go!” Wade said as he caught up to them. He was laughing, and both boys seemed out of breath.  
Logan narrowed his eyes. “You’re late.”  
“It’s Peter’s fault!” Wade complained, before Peter could say anything. “He had to stay behind and ask the teacher questions.” He pulled a face, as if the idea of actually paying attention in class was a horror unto itself.  
“It would’ve helped if I knew you were waiting for me,” Peter retorted.  
Wade laughed again and petted Peter on his head. “Of course I’d wait for you Petey, you’re my new project.”  
Peter didn’t reply, looking to Logan. “Sorry,” he said.  
Logan shrugged, turned, and began walking away.  
“That’s means he accepts your apology,” Kurt clarified, before rushing to catch up with him.  
Wade nodded and pulled Peter along with him. “Peter lives near us too,” he told the others.  
“Great.”  
Wade nodded. “One more and we can form a pentagram with our houses. Do witchcraft rituals and stuff. Though it’d be a bit of a sloped pentagram, I’d suppose. Maybe it’d form a different shape. Not a square obviously. What other five sided shapes are there? An inverse pentagram? Ah but that’s still a pentagram I suppose. You could say a pentagon, but that’s obvious cos they’re all pentagons with five sides right?”  
Logan groaned. “Next time we don’t wait,” he told Kurt.  
Kurt smiled, biting his lips, and refrained on pointing out that Logan had been the one to insist they wait.  
“Maybe a line,” Wade continued. “It’s could be a line. But a shape could be considered a line right? Cos a line defines a shape? Without a line a shape is nothing. Just dots.”  
“Dots make up lines,” Peter pointed out thoughtfully.  
“Hmm?”  
“Lines are made up of points, that’s why in graph-work-”  
“Arghh!” Wade yelled, covering his ears and stopping. The rest of the group stopped and looked at him. So did a few passer-bys. They hadn’t left school-grounds yet, so their audience were other students, who, upon recognising Wade, just kept moving on.  
“What?” Peter said, a confused expression on his face.  
“No maths, baby boy. Schools finished.” He pointed emphatically to his watch. “No school for seventeen hours. That’s the deal. “  
Peter blinked. “O…kay.”  
They continued to walk.  
Kurt shot him a sympathetic look. “You are a science orientated student?”  
Peter shrugged sheepishly. “Yeah.”  
Wade made an annoyed noise. “Yuck science.”  
“You do realise science fiction is based on science?” Logan asked.  
Wade stepped in front of him with a flourish and began walking backwards. “But Sci Fi is more than science! It’s about society, about how life could be and how it should be. It’s about warning us of the dangers we could discover, the hopeful messages of unity and most importantly.... incredibly sexy women.”  
Logan rolled his eyes.  
“I’m serious!” Wade said. “Have you seen those Orion Slave Girls? Ooh, Leia in a bikini. Vala Mal Doran. Kira Nerys singing Fever. Zoe Washburne. Mirror!verse Ezri Dax. That’s not to say there aren’t sexy men,” he continued, nodding at Peter and then turning so he was walking normally. “Captain Jack Harkness comes to mind. In fact, a lot of the Doctor Who cast. Jamie McCrimmon. Oh definitely Ianto Jones. Han Solo. Teal’c. Daniel Jackson. Nicholas Rush. Ronon Dex. Oooh Ronon. Wasn’t that a treat for us viewers?” He slung an arm over Peter. “Dorian the DRN. John Kennex. Datak Tarr. Oh no, his wife, Stahma. The whole Tarr family. Sci Fi -there’s eye candy for everyone.”  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Not your type Peter? Shall I keep listing?”  
“Please don’t.”  
Logan snorted and Wade pouted.  
“Rude. I don’t know why I invited you to walk with us.”  
“You didn’t invite me, you ambushed me,” Peter pointed out.  
“Rude.” Wade muttered again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, Scott Summers mention. Why? I don't know. And wow that Logurt scene was lame. I should probs delete that right? eurk  
> Also I sorta lost the point during their walk. Also, tangent for naming different characters. Bonus points for every reference you recognised.  
> (Mirror!verse Ezri Dax is sexy as hell btw. And Stahma Tarr, omg. Sci Fi people.) 
> 
> Anyway, once again, if you have a prompt, please comment, or message me on tumblr.


End file.
